marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 330
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ** *** ** *** *** ** *** Items: * Turino XL Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Aron the Rogue Watcher captured the Fantastic Four and the Frightful Four at the end of , replacing the Fantastic Four with Clones of the real Fantastic Four to take their place. * Aron refers to Sue as the Invisible Girl, which was the codename she took to using in , but had changed her name to the Invisible Woman in . He mocks the dialogue Sue most commonly used during the first 100 issues of the series that depicted her as a doting wife. * Although most of this story is strictly a dream, it is grounded in reality. Here are some facts: ** In the real world Kristoff Vernard had usurped Doctor Doom as ruler of Latveria. When Doom was believed killed in , Kristoff was reprogrammed with the mind and personality of Doom in . Doom was later restored to normal in . Later the two fought over control of Latveria in which ended in Kristoff's favor when Doom's robots were convinced he was an impostor after he admitted to making a mistake. ** Kang states he and Doom are "related" this is a somewhat complicated notion. In his previous incarnation of Rama-Tut, Kang suggested that they were the same man, as seen in . But states that Kang is an ancestor of Nathaniel Richards, father of Mister Fantastic. places some ambiguity, stating that Kang is a descendant of either the Richards family or Doctor Doom. ** The "debt" the Hulk mentions is arranging a battle between himself and the Thing in / . ** The Hulk is more interested in fighting the Rhino and Abomination as they are old rivals. The Hulk first battled the Abomination in while he first fought the Rhino in . ** The Fantastic Four featured in the dream sequence act very much like their evil clones created by Aron in , who are trying to recreate the early adventures of the Fantastic Four. Regardless of this, these are not the clones but characters in Sue's dreams. This is clearly a writing error, likely due to the editorial interference that Steve Engleheart faced during his tenure as writer. ** The dream Fantastic Four are looking out for Skrulls, as they are trying to reenact the early battles of the Fantastic Four, this is a reference to when the FF first battled the Skrulls. ** Their refusal to get involved in the war of the two Doctor Dooms is because they don't face Doctor Doom until "issue #5" is a reference to where the Fantastic Four battled Doctor Doom for the first time. ** Reed mentions that the Skrulls are currently in space fighting the Kree. This a reference to the renewed Kree-Skrull War which, at the time of this story, was being chronicled in - . ** Doom's mother is referred to as "Magda", this is incorrect her real name is Cynthia von Doom as first stated in and many other sources prior to this story. ** The Eternals state that nuclear weapons have not been used in hostility in over 40 years. This is in reference to the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki during World War II in August of 1945. At the time this story was published (1989) that bombing happened 44 years earlier. The number of years should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. For example, at the time of this writingDecember 13, 2015 from the perspective of this story the atomic bombs dropped in World War II would have happened 63 years earlier.Each new publication occurs on the year they were published but slides backwards in time with the passage of real time. As such publications in December 2015 take place in the year 2015. 2015 is considered "year fourteen" of the Marvel timeline. This story, published in 1989 is part of "year seven". From the perspective of the present this story took place in the year 2008. 2008 - 1945 = 63 years. starting in January 2016, it is still year fourteen in Marvel time but the past slides forward. Year seven would then occur in 2009 and the atomic bombs dropped 64 year relative to the story. When Marvel time rolls over to year fifteen in November 2018, this story will have taken place in 2011 and the bombings happened 66 years prior to the story. Publication Notes * The script credit on this issue is to "John Harkness" due to Steve Englehart's unhappiness with the editorial direction he was obliged to undertake. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References